


Mándame A Mi Camino

by gloriousdae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Don't read for the ships, Gen, The kids are cute, but Martha is..., did you expect not to kill someone?, feelings are a problem, i'll stop now, james would be good with kids if he had less feeling, lucy isn't dead!, okay but honestly I only wrote this for two small parts, theSE TAGS SUCK, thomas would be a good dad if he knew how to feeling, you really don't know me if that's what you thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: Literally only wrote this because I wanted to include two conversations, but anyway!The Monday after Martha Jefferson died and her daughter is handling it well... kinda.This is in the same universe as Brighter Than The Sun but you don't need to read that to understand this(although I'd appreciate you checking it out, especially if you like the kid stories!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> "mándame a mi camino" means "Send me on my way" in Spanish, yes I know I need to stop with the songs, but I won't, so yeah, look up the song if you don't know it!

"Now I want you two to be very nice to LuLu today, understand?" Eliza asks looking at the rear view mirror, in it she saw her son and her son's best friend nod their heads.  
"Because her mommy is gone, right Miss Lizzy?" Theo asks,  
"That's right, Martha passed away over the weekend, so you need to very nice, don't talk about it if you can avoid it. You listening, Philip?" Eliza asks,  
"Yes, mommy, I'm listening. I won't ask about Miss Martha." Philip says brightly,  
"And be very polite if you see mister Jefferson, understand?" Eliza asks, she knew from past experiences she would have to repeat questions until her son could recite it back, and the chances of him listening then were still low.  
"Yes, mommy, I understand." Philip says,  
"Theodosia?"  
"I understand, Miss Lizzy." Theo chimes,  
Twenty minutes later Eliza had dropped the children off at the daycare, and they were playing happily on the playground when they saw their friend, LuLu, well her name was Lucy, but they called her LuLu. The little girl was dressed in a black shirt and jeans, her long curls tied up in ponytail, that was unusual, usually it was brushed out and in pigtails.  
"Hi, LuLu!" Theo says happily, sliding down the slide and running up to her friend, hugging her.  
"Hello, LuLu, hello, mister Jefferson." Philip says, following Theo and standing beside her.  
"Hello, Philip, how are you today?" Mister Jefferson asks,  
"I am good." Philip says,  
"No, you're well, superman does good, you're doing well." Theo corrects,  
"That's very smart, Theodosia." Mister Jefferson says,  
"LuLu, are you okay?" Theo asks, usually her friend talked non-stop.  
The curly haired girl nods, "yeah, I'm okay." She says pulling away from the hug,  
"We had a long weekend, I'm sure your parents told you?" Mister Jefferson asks,  
"Oui, they did, miss Lizzy told us about miss Martha, my dad says he's sorry for your loss, or he said I should say that? I don't know..." Theo trailed off thinking,  
"Thank you, Theodosia." Mister Jefferson says, kneeling down to be at the children's eye level, "and, Lucy, you're going home with Theodosia, remember that, you're going to have a sleep over with the Burrs while uncle James and I figure things out, okay?" He asks his daughter, who nods, "good, you behave for them, if you need me you have my number written in your bag. And they should have it also, you don't hesitate to call me, if I'm busy I'll send you a text, you can try to read it or have an adult read it to you." He continued, pulling his daughter into a hug, "and you know I love you, and so does mommy."  
"I know, daddy, I love you guys too." The girl mumbles softly, but not too quietly that her friends didn't hear.  
"Okay, I have to go meet with uncle James, one of us will pick you up tomorrow afternoon, you need to go with uncle James if it is him." Mister Jefferson says letting go of his daughter and stand up,  
"I know, daddy." Lucy says simply, "goodbye, daddy."  
"Adios, mi niña pequeña." Mister Jefferson says making Lucy giggle, then he walked off to his car.

The day pasted, the three friends playing together, but Lucy staying quiet for the most part, then Dosia came to pick up the children.  
"Come on, girlies and Philip!" She called,  
"Coming, mommy!" Theo says, grabbing her bag and Lucy's hand, pulling her friend along with her, making Philip have to keep up behind them all.  
"How was you day?" Dosia asks as she helped the three buckle up,  
"It was good!" Philip says,  
"It went well." Theo says with the slightest smirk,  
"Both are correct, TeTe." Lucy says,  
"Oh," Theo says simply, disappointed.  
"And how was your day?" Dosia asks getting in the drivers seat,  
"It was alright." Lucy says with a shrug,  
"Well we are having dinner with the Hamilton's tonight, and Hercules and Gilbert will be there too." Dosia says,  
"My dad and John? Or will my mom be there too?" Philip asks,  
"I don't know, I was just told by Aaron that we are having dinner at your house." Dosia says,

The time between arriving home and dinner passed by uneventful, the kids playing outside, Philip, Lucy, Theo, Angie, and Alex. And then they were called inside for dinner.

"How are all my favorite children?" Gilbert asks smiling at them as they came in through the back door. As a reply he got a chime of "I'm good" from all of them, besides Theo, who gave an "I'm well." Which made the french man laugh,

And really, it all went by boringly, dinner was just the adults talking and the children trying to figure out how to cause trouble without getting a time out. Nothing eventful happened until three O'clock the next day, when James was sent to pick Lucy up from daycare.

"Come on, Lucy, don't fight with me." James says with a sigh, the little girl shook her head, arms crossed, James had to hold back a laugh, she was an exact copy of her father, her curls not tied up so they made a curly dome around her head.  
"I want my momma!" The girl yelled at the man, stomping her foot as angry tears began to fall. James kneeled down on one knee so he was at eye level with the girl.  
"Hey, sweetie, I..." James stopped, how on earth was he supposed to tell this six year old that she couldn't have her mother? He sighed again, gently resting a hand on her shoulder, and was surprised she didn't pull away, another similarity to her father, she usually hated being touched except when she was emotional. Really, James couldn't think of a thing she inherited from her mother, besides not being a boy she was an exact replica of her father.  
"I don't like you! I want my momma!" The girl yelled, not pulling away from his touch, "I want her to be non-dead! I want her alive again!"  
"Shhh, it's alright, I know it's hard, let's get you home to your father, okay?" James says, standing up and then picking up the girl. Again, surprised she let him. "You're so much like your father, you know, down to the T, should've just named you Thomas." He says as an attempt to cheer the girl up, it worked, she gave a weak giggle and shook her head. "No? Why not?" He prompts going to his car  
"Because Thomas is a boy name. And I like being Lucy." The girl says rubbing her eyes with her fists.  
"Alright, well honestly I think that's a good thing, I don't think I could handle two of your father." James says putting the girl in her car seat he had put in there earlier.  
"No one could. Not even momma." Lucy says with a very sure tone.  
"You're very right. Now let me see that smile of yours before we go see your father." James says, Lucy nods and gave a weak smile, "good job." James says and then started the car up, driving to his house(they were staying there for the time being due to Thomas being unable to be in his own house).

**Author's Note:**

> "Adios, mi niña pequeña." Means "goodbye, my little girl." In Spanish


End file.
